1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for mounting an LED lamp tube.
2. Description of Related Art
A lamp tube is not able to rotate around its circumferential direction when its two end portions are received in existing sockets. Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) can thus only emit light beams in one direction. With such a structure, the illumination angle of an LED lamp tube cannot be adjusted. Furthermore, it is easy to detach the lamp tube from the socket.
Therefore, a device for mounting lamp tube, which can allow adjustment of the illumination angle of the lamp tube, and effectively prevent the lamp tube automatically detaching from the device, is needed.